Clauren and Percabeth
by Blondiehorse
Summary: Set 5 years after the Last Olympian, and the Heroes of Olympus never happened. Lauren Ashforth has been at Camp Half-Blood for 3 years and wishes something exciting would happen. She wants an adventure like her half-brother Percy's. But when she meets Cato Sullivan, Lauren's world is turned upside down. Will her relationship with Cato be that adventure she's looking for?


**Clauren and Percabeth**

**My first story on Fan Fiction, I hope you like it. Please review! Sorry for the poor spelling. Enjoy!=)**

**-Blondie**

**Chapter One- Nicky Nicky Nine Door.**

Lauren Ashforth P.O.V.

Knock, knock, knock. Someone was knocking on our door in very fast, rapid knocks. I opened my eyes.

"UGH!" My half-brother Percy groaned. "Who is that?"

"I'll get it!" I replied quickly, not wanting Percy to get mad at me. I sat up in my bed and glanced at the clock, which read 1:06. Who would be knocking on our door in the middle of the night? I asked myself. I kicked off my purple sheet and got out of bed slowly. I jumped slightly as my feet touched the cold, hard tile lined floor.

I slid on my royal blue flip-flops and ran to the door. I unlocked it and opened it with a squeak. When I realised it was pouring rain I was already outside. I looked around wildly. Camp was dark, except for the eternal torches which are always lit up, despite the rain.

Suddenly, I spotted Jason Newman- son of Hermes- and the biggest trickster around. Flanking him was Chris Reynolds, son of Ares. He is a bit of a punk but he's pretty nice. Anyway, they were sprinting away. I assumed they were playing Nicky, Nicky, Nine Door. I ran after them. When I neared them I shouted,

"Hey!" I sped up. I reached out and gripped the collar of Chris' shirt. "What are you guys doing?" I asked, while Jason ran off without even looking back.

Cato Sullivan P.O.V.

"So, since it's my birthday…" Jason Newman, my best friend was saying, but I really wasn't listening. We were sitting on a park bench near the canoe lake. Jason and Chris Reynolds- my other best friend- sons of Hermes and Ares were in a deep conversation on the topic of playing Nicky, Nicky, Nine, Door on some of the cabins, though my thoughts were on Lauren Ashforth. She was swimming in the lake. She is the daughter of Poseidon, and she happens to be absolutely gorgeous. She looked beautiful and graceful swimming around. Her ocean-blue eyes set off her red-gold hair perfectly.

"Eh!" Chris said, snapping me out of my Lauren trance.

"Cato, are you cool with playing Nicky Nicky Nine Door at around 1:00?" Jason asked. " We were thinking of going to the Poseidon cabin, Hermes and Athena, is that ok?" I winced when he said we were going to the Poseidon cabin. Lauren and her half-brother Percy lived there.

I really like Lauren, maybe even love her. I didn't want to disturb her. Also, if I got on Percy's bad side, there would be hell to pay. At least for me. If I did, not only would Percy hate me, he wouldn't let me date Lauren. Even if he does, by chance let me date her he would break my face if I hurt her. That's why Percy scares me.

"Hello?" Chris said annoyed. "Earth to Cato!" I tore my eyes away from my feet and faced a very annoyed Chris Reynolds. "Is that ok with you or not?" I suddenly felt very uncomfortable. I didn't want to confess my feelings for Lauren, because knowing Chris and Jason; they would make fun of me for it.

"I don't really want to prank the Poseidon cabin…" I murmured nervously. I glued my gaze to my feet, knowing there would be a lot more questions.

"Why?" Jason asked, drilling me with his icy-blue stare.

"OOOHH!" Chris squealed. "I know!"

"Percy scares me!" I blurted.

"Cato likes Lauren, Cato likes Lauren!" Chris sang, but only loud enough for us to hear. I frowned.

"Shut up!" I hissed through my gritted teeth. "Oh wait, I forgot… isn't there something going on with you and _Ashley_?" That shut Chris up immediately. I sprung up and clenched my fists, trying not to turn red. "PS I'm not coming tonight!" I added with a sneer.

"Dude, chill" Jason said, standing up and patting me on the back. "We were just joking." He glanced at Chris who was sitting on the bench, arms crossed and with a pouty look on his face. Jason look a step closer to me and whispered, "You do like her though, don't you?"

"Nope." I lied, popping the "p".

"Denial!" Chris piped up, and I grinned.

….

There! Chapter one = DONE! Yay! I hope to update soon, and sorry for the spelling mistakes! Please review! Thanks

-Blondie


End file.
